User blog:RoybelGirl/Creating a Story for Marcelle
Hello, fairytales~ I'm writing a story for my OC Marcelle Hare. XD I have written a rough draft of the prolouge and another rough draft fo part of chapter one. I would like you to tell me what you think of it, please. Also, please keep in mind that it is only a rough draft and therefore the writing is not overly fantastic. Another thing is that I may re-vamp Mar's actions in this fanfic because I will soon be revamping his personality. I also may change how Maddie acts in Chapter 1, as she seems to, IDK, mature. Thank you!! Prolouge... Marcelle Hare woke up with the rising sun. She stretched out her tanned arms and yawned. The six year old child leapt out of bed and peeked up from her rabbithole home She approached her brothers bed and whispered, “Mars? Mars, wake up!” She hopped up and down in her excitement as she gently shook her twin brother. Mars sat up. It was truly remarkable how much the two children of the March Hare looked alike. The same blue eyes, the same sand brown skin, the same freckles, the same messy dark red hair, and the same charming childish smile. “What is it Marcy?” He asked sleepily. He wiped his eyes with his small hands. “It’s a perfectly wondrous day!” Marcelle squeaked, her jumps gradually growing higher and higher. Mars grinned, the sleepiness instantly brushed away. He knew exactly what Marcelle was thinking. At such a young age, the two children didn’t think their twin telepathy to be unusual at all. “A perfect day for…” “A race!” Marcelle finished. At her last jump her hare ears nearly brushed against the ceiling. “We’ll race from here to the Jubjub Forest. Ready, set, go!” Both children became hare’s and took off running. The warm sunshine was beating on their backs in a most friendly matter and excitement was in the air. Marcelle spotted the Jubjub Forest ahead. She eagerly picked up speed. Marcelle wanted to win. Her brother was right behind her. She put all her strength into one last final leap, and she landed in the Jubjub forest just about two seconds before Mars. Becoming a human, she laughed happily at her victory, her pigtails bouncing and she jumped for joy. “Ha! I win again Mars! Mars smiled. “I’ll beat you next time!” He paused. Suddenly his expression changed. It was a look of extreme confusion that quickly slipped into terror. Recognizing horror on her best friend’s face, Marcelle leaned down to look at her brother. “What’s wrong Mars? Why aren’t you turning into a human?” “I- I can’t become human! I’m stuck!” Mars said in a shrill whisper. Why not?” Marcelle questioned, tapping one foot. “I just can’t!” After a few moments Mars began to run around in circles, a wild look in his deep blue eyes. “Help me! I can’t turn back. I can’t turn back! Help me, Marcy! Help me!” “I can’t do anything!” Marcelle exclaimed, desperation sinking into her own words. Thump, thump, thump. Mars stopped running, but he was still panting like a puppy. “I’m going home to see Dad! Maybe he can help. Oh, but Marcy, what if he can’t?! What if he can’t?” “Just go and see if he can!” Marcelle yelled, frustrated. Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump! Mars’ ears flicked backward. He looked hurt. He was longing for comfort from his twin but that seemed impossible at the moment. He turned a 180 and ran towards home. Marcelle’s own ears drooped. The young six-year-old suddenly felt very tired. She plopped down in the grass, heavily sighing. Suddenly her ears perked to attention. Something was moving in the bushes! Jumping to her feet, Marcelle leapt into the shrubbery. There was a small shriek as Marcelle held someone against the soil. When Marcelle saw who she had pinned to the ground she couldn’t have been more shocked. Chapter 1 (At least part of it...) Marcelle Hare wrinkled her hare’s nose as she entered her dorm one afternoon. There was this disgusting stench of sweet scented smoke that seemed to follow her roommate, Periwinkle Pillar, everywhere. It now it filled the dorm. “Ugh!” Marcelle exclaimed, throwing open a window. She couldn’t believe she was rooming with another Wonderlandian. They were the only ones who could tell that Marcelle wasn’t really, well, mad. “Periwinkle! This place smells of that stuff you use,” Marcelle yelled as she threw open a window. She glared at her roommate, who was reading a thick, dusty novel. Periwinkle raised her eyebrows ever so slowly. “A bunny in blue can’t stand blue?” She said in riddlish. Marcelle wanted to scream. She hated it when Periwinkle would talk in Riddlish. Periwinkle knew that Marcelle couldn’t understand the language of her home world. Also, Marcelle was pretty sure that Periwinkle had called her a bunny. Sucking in her breath, Marcelle stalked out of her dorm, flicking a dark strand of hair out her her face. She honestly couldn’t stand that caterpillar. “Can you just, like, clean the place out or something?” The hare-girl said haughtily. “It’s disgusting!” Periwinkle blinked. Marcelle thought she spotted the faintest of smiles curving one corner of Periwinkle’s mouth. “Clean it out, you say? How would you suggest I clean out a smell?” Marcelle bit her lower lip, her eyes deep blue daggers. “Well, the first thing you can do is stop smoking in the first place.” “I hardly ever do.” “Right. Than maybe you can get some Febreeze or somethin’.” Marcelle’s nose twitched. “I’m going to leave. I can’t even stand my own dorm because of you- you- you caterpillar." This time Periwinkle actually did smile. “As you wish,” She said in her chocolate smooth voice, stifling a laugh. Marcelle stormed out of the room. She nearly ran into Lizzie Hearts. “Great, another Wonderlandian. Just what I needed,” Marcelle muttered under her breath. Lizzie took a single step backwards, wrinkling her petite nose in a disgusted soft of way. But Marcelle saw the smallest flicker of uncertainty and fear in her blue eyes of the future Queen of Hearts. Marcelle straightened. “Your Majesty,” she said in a sarcastic tone. “Are you doing to decapitate me for almost bumping into you? Like, say, your mother would?” Lizzie pursed out her lips. “Don’t you mock me, hare.” Her voice had the smallest amount of trembling. Marcelle knew she had the upper hand. “One day I will properly deal with you when I am your queen.” “Is that a threat, Ms. Hearts?” Lizzie took another small step backward. “Perhaps, perhaps.” Marcelle smiled. “OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!” Lizzie shouted before dashing into the safety of her dorm room. Suddenly Marcelle spotted her- Madeline Hatter. Just my luck. Where in the kingdom are all of these other Wonderlandians coming from? Marcelle kept walking, getting closer and closer to Madeline. Madeline tried to smile at her, but one could easily tell how unsettled and disturbed she was at the sight of the March Hare’s daughter. She was about to say a quiet greeting when Marcelle silently stuck out her foot. Madeline stumbled with an exclamation of surprise as she plopped against the carpet. “Hmph.” Madeline mumbled as she got to her feet. “Tripping me was rather childish if you ask me, Marcelle.” “Childish, perhaps, but ever so fun.” “Marcy- I mean Marcelle- At some point you’ve got to stop this… this… madness! Pun not intended.” Marcelle blew out her breath. “You go around the school letting everyone think you’re mad. What the problem with me doing the same.” Madeline stomped her foot. “That’s different, and you know it! I don’t try to make people think I’m mad, unlike you.” Marcelle shrugged. “If you excuse me, I must be on my way. It looked like you were also going somewhere as well.” Marcelle turned away from Madeline’s frustrated face and continued down the halls. It felt as if she passed all of the other Wonderlandians that attended Ever After High. Kitty smiled at her in a most agitated way, Alistair glared at her, and Bunny let out a startled squeak upon seeing her before turning into a bunny and rushing away. Even Mars was pittering down the halls. “Where are you going?” Marcelle asked her brother. Mars came to a halt and smiled in an uncomfortable sort of way. “To meet with friends.” Mars was hiding something, Marcelle was sure of it. Mars was blocking his emotions and thoughts from Marcelle’s own mind, and that was suspicious enough as it was. Not only that, but Mars was usually a lot more open with his twin. “Alright…” Marcelle said carefully, stepping towards the hare. “What friends, if I may ask?” If hare’s could blush, than Mars was blushing. “Oh, um, you know… Maddie, Lizzie, Kitty, Alistair, Bunny…” His voice was very low. “The other Wonderlandians?” Marcelle felt her brown, freckled cheeks grow warm. Mars nodded. “Um, yep! I better get going, or else I’ll be as late at the White Rabbit,” he said before dashing away. Marcelle narrowed her eyes. Transforming into a hare she followed Mars just in time to see him disappear into Lizzie Heart’s dorm. Marcelle crept up to the door and began to listen. “There you are, Mars. We were beginning to wonder if you weren’t coming,” came Lizzie’s formal but welcoming tone. “Well, you guys said it was important,” Mars said. There was the soft rustle of feet and fur as he settled himself into a seat of some sort. “Still… I wasn’t positive because of the subject of this Wonderlandian meeting…” Lizzie said. “I’m grateful that you did invite me, though. I wouldn't have invited me,” Mars replied. “Well, either way I’m glad you came, Mars,” Madeline said cheerfully. Marcelle bit her lip. “I think we should get on with the meeting,” came the sound of Periwinkle’s voice. “I’m personally never in too much of a hurry, but today that happens to be untrue.” The sound of people shifting in their seats accompanied the sound of Lizzie clearing her throat. “Friends,” she said, sounding a tad frazzled, “Today I have called an official Wonderlandian Meeting to discuss the matter of… Marcelle.” Marcelle almost gasped aloud. Instead she let out a low hiss under her breath. What right did they have to talk about her? There was more shifting in seats. Marcelle is beginning to become a problem… I think we can all agree to that.” Category:Blog posts